Dawn is Dusk
by CoffeeTea
Summary: He is the most powerful. He is the ruler of Darkness. But that boy, a mere human. He isn't any thing special, is he? Adorable Pair Atobe/Jiroh
1. Prologue

Dawn is dusk.

Summary: He is the most powerful. He is the ruler of Darkness. But that boy, a mere human. He isn't any thing special, is he?

Pairing: Adorable, side pair of Silver and Dirty.

**Oh god, I am so annoyed. Okay, so I typed the whole thing and then FORGOT TO SAVE IT. Now I'm typing this all over again, from memory. **

/-/-/-/

"Before the Earth and humans were created, there was a Dark Prince. The Dark Prince was the most powerful, and he ruled everything evil. From the Dead Unicorns to the Reapers. The werewolves to the Nymphs. Then, one day, the Light, an ultimate power, decided that the Prince was too powerful. So, the Light created Vampires. Made to be half human and half monster, parts of light and dark. Vampires were able to choose if they were to be light or dark, and they did.

After the Noble Vampires chose sides, they were in a great war, ending with one last Light Vampire that went into hiding, and the Dark Vampires winning. Changing their name to the Atobe's, the Dark Vampires got power from drinking all the blood of the Light Vampires, and decided to go and overthrow the Prince. Leaving the Dark Prince to run away.

It is said that the Dark Prince had a descendant. A creature born from the Prince and a Light Vampire. A creature that could control light and dark. The creature was called a _human_. The Light saw the power and ability of Humans and decided to make many other humans, but they did not posses any powers like the first Human, the son. Creating a dimension only for humans and kind animals of light and dark, the Light made Earth. With a bright sun that Earth was centered around, the Sun would remind the dimension of the fact that there was light in dark, and that Earth was made for corruption.

After killing the Prince and the Light Vampire, thousands of years passed, each Vampire searching for the first Human. For when together, the Vampire would have the ability to control all. To control light and dark. To control… the universe. For each Vampire wanted the power of the Human.

The first Human lives, always being reincarnated into different areas of the world 'Earth'. Every Vampire is looking for that one descendant. For that one power. For the ability to rule everything."

"Ne, ne! Atobe-buchou! You have a really interesting book in your bag! It's so sugoi! I want to be a Vampire! Me! Me!" An excited voice called through the hallways, chasing after the silver-haired boy who was casually strolling by the Tennis Courts. "Buchouu! I want this book! Where did you get it? Did you hear me? Hmm? Hmm? I was reading to Gakuto and Shishido, too! They thought the book was stupid, but I _loved_ it!"

"That's because it _is _stupid." Shishido glared at the loud boy. "There's no such thing as these 'Vampires'." He rolled his eyes.

"Get to practice."

"Hai. Hai."

Atobe picked up his phone and walked towards the gates. "Father, what would happen if someone found The Book?"

/-/-/-/

**A/N: I THINK I CAN BE A BETA READER NOW (: I'm so happy. Okay, so this is really short, since it's like a Prologue, you know? Mhmmm.**

**Okay, REVIEW!**

***** also, I have a POLL on my profile (I think) and you guys should vote on it. It's about the main pairing to my new story… that I will make up… later (?)**

**ANDD I should really stop writing new stories. Sorry (:**

**-CoffeeTea**


	2. Stories

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, there would be Yaoi forever (:

^^^ I forgot to add these to all my stories .

Summary: He is the most powerful. He is the ruler of Darkness. But that boy, a mere human. He isn't any thing special, is he?

Pairing: Adorable, side pair of Silver and Dirty.

/-/-/-/

"But Buchou," Jiroh pouted, following Atobe to lunch, "where'd you get it? It even had your name in the story! No fair!" he shook his head dramatically. "I wanna be a vampire and have a book written about me, too!" Atobe sighed. The boy just wouldn't give up.

"Ore-sama's parents had the book written about Ore-sama's family, because of Ore-sama's magnificent prowess." Atobe smiled, adding lot's of 'ore-sama's to the sentence, so, hopefully, Jiroh would be confused.

"But it's not _fair_." Jiroh stomped his foot childishly. And sat down at the table. "It's just not fair at all." He tugged on Atobe's clean jersey. "Hey, do you think that you can write a story about _me_?" All he got was a blank stare. He giggled, "Because, obviously, I have enough _prowess_ as well!" and he skipped off to annoy Gakuto.

Atobe sighed, and thought back to his conversation with his dad…

"_What happens if someone found the book?"_

"_Well, then, Keigo. We'd be in big trouble."_

_Atobe nodded, slightly afraid of the tone his father was using. "What do you suppose we do to fix the problem?" He asked, hoping that he wouldn't have to memory-swipe Jiroh or anyone else._

"_Fix it. Our whole existence being in secrecy depends on it." And the dial tone, signaling that his father had hung up._

/-/-/-/

"Jiroh-san, please stay after class."

"Hai, Sensei!" Called the energetic boy, skipping lightly to the front desk. He stopped and waved at his teacher. "I'm here!" The teacher spared him a look, a grimace passing over her features. Was she… angry about something?

"Sensei?" Jiroh asked, cautiously. "Sensei, are you alright?" And then she jumped, or attacked was more like it. Jiroh reeled back in surprise, confused by his teacher's actions. What was happening? Was something wrong?

"So it's you, hmm? Give me the power."

"W-what? Sensei, what are you talking about?" Jiroh ran to the back corner, terrified.

"Go away." The deep commanding voice. He _knew_ that voice. It was Atobe-buchou! "Go. Now." And the teacher stayed still, then slightly trembling, she _changed_. Her face turned scaly and a metallic green. Her fingernails sharpening. And grotesque, tattered wings coming out from her sides. "Or we can do it the hard way," Jiroh could hear the faint tone of happiness coming from the statement.

Jiroh's eyes closed, and he waited for all the noises to stop. He wouldn't dare look to see what was happening to his teacher. When everything felt still, Jiroh's eyes opened. "W-what was _that_?" He asked, a tone of accusation put into his voice.

Atobe had the decency to look guilty. "A Nymph." Jiroh stared, confused.

"Like… a fairy?"

"No, like an evil, disgusting creature that is a nuisance to the world. A Nymph." And he sat down next to Jiroh. "And it would be best for you to not get involved with them. They are power-hungry demons, sent to take all energy from anything living, in hopes of gaining the ultimate power."

"Ah, so that's what she meant." Jiroh nodded thoughtfully, then he saw the confused look on Atobe's face. "She told me to 'give her the power', or whatever that is," He smiled slightly, "But you saved me, Buchou! You're my _hero_! Forever and ever." And he jumped up, not noticing the hard gaze that Atobe gave him.

[-]

**A/N: It's hard to write long chapters, so this one is short and sweet. Yeah, sorry about that. I've been having troubles writing. Vote on my poll! Uhmmm join my community 'CoffeeTeas Betas, Stories, and Favorites'. And… remember, I'm a beta reader! Okay, I hope that you review this suckish chapter. It makes me write longer, and faster. Wow, that sounded weird. Longer and faster. LOL sorry.**


End file.
